1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drill bits and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to reciprocating rotary drill bits used in drilling oil or gas wells or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In drilling a well, such as an oil well, a rotary drill bit is rotated into the ground by appropriate drive means to establish the well bore. Various types of rotary drill bits which accomplish this drilling are known in the art; however, of these types of rotary drill bits, I am not aware of any which also provides a reciprocating action in addition to the normal rotary action. Because the reciprocating action assists the rotary action by effectively chiseling the workpiece which is being drilled, there is the need for a drill bit which not only rotates into the workpiece, but also reciprocates as it rotates so that portions of the workpiece are chiseled by the reciprocating action as well as being drilled by the rotating action.